Resident Evil - The Unknown Chapter
by Sephiroth999
Summary: A man named Logan must find the source of the disease that killed his family and friends while running into zombies on the way
1. The Family

It was cold and rainy today and the rain was supposed to last through the rest of the day. Logan wakes up to the alarm clock buzzer. He looks at the clock, four thirty. "Time for work." he says to himself. He looks over at his wife Erica laying in the bed with him. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning honey." she says "Ready for breakfast?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep any longer?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Erica gets up and starts getting dressed. By the time she gets dressed, Logan is already in the kitchen with his briefcase and everything ready to go. Erica starts making pancakes and bacon. Logan looks at the clock again. It's five o'clock now. He looks at his wife and thanks God that he is so lucky to have her as his wife. Erica gets done with the pancakes and bacon and she puts them on a plate in front of Logan. She then puts the rest of what is left on her plate and sat across from Logan at the table. When he is done, Logan gets up and puts his dishes in the sink. His wife gets up and follows him to the door. "Now, I'll be back tomorrow at three alright?" says Logan to his wife.

"I know honey. Have a nice day at work and don't hurt yourself alright."

"Alright" Logan says in reply. Cloud, Logan's son, comes out of his room and runs up to Logan. "Hey son, I'll be back tomorrow alright Cloud?"

Alright daddy, I love you."

"I love both of you." Logan says . He gives his wife a kiss and walks out onto the porch. He puts the briefcase over his head and runs to the Dodge Viper sitting in the driveway. He starts up the engine and once again waves to his family. Little does he know that this is the last time he will ever talk to his family. He pulls out of his driveway and heads toward the hospital. He pulls into the parking garage attached to the side of the parking lot and parks on the second floor in section D, spot 18. The hospital was huge and just looked like a huge glass pillar. Now that the sun was rising, the whole side of the building was tinted in orange and purplish colors. "Man, I wish I had a camera here." says Logan "The sunrise is always so neat off the side of this building." He gets out of the car and turns around to look at it. Again he thanks God for what he has. He turns on his car alarm and hears *beep* *beep*. He turns back around and walks towards the entrance. He meets Jeremy on the way. "Hey, we still on for the break room blackjack tournament?" Says Jeremy.

"You better believe it," Logan replies, " I'm gonna kick your ass."

Jeremy laughs and says "We'll see about that." They both go into the building and get in the elevator. Jeremy presses three because he works in the medical lab and Logan presses five for the OR, Intensive Care and the regular hospital rooms. Jeremy gets off the elevator when it reaches the third floor and Logan waves to him. The elevator reaches the fifth floor and the doors glide open. Logan walks up to the desk and sees his nurse, Shannon.


	2. Logan's Occupation

Shannon waved hello and Logan walked towards her. She pulled out a folder and looked at Logan as he approached. "So, what have we got today?" asks Logan.

"Well," Shannon paused as she looked at Logan. Shannon was a sort of heavy African woman and when she stared at you with the serious look she had on her face, you knew something was wrong. Logan looked straight back at her.

"Is there something wrong? Did one of my patients die?" Logan asked very nervously.

"No one died, but a bunch of people came into the ER today with the same problems, some more severe than others. We've taken blood samples, but our equipment is too old and can't detect any problems."

"What's wrong with the patients? What are their symptoms?" asked Logan.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you." replied Shannon. "They've all got an unknown skin disease." Logan and Shannon walked into the Intensive Care Unit. "We had to place them here due to their conditions." Logan looked around and saw a bunch of purplish colored men and women laying in the hospital beds. "We had one particularly bad case just an hour before you arrived. This one." Shannon said pointing to a man who's skin had rotted off around the mouth and his eyes weren't even in their sockets.

"What happened to this one?" Logan asked.

"We're not sure. When we brought him in his skin was a peach color, but then he started convulsing violently and turned this color." Logan studied the color, it was a very rich and dark purple. Almost like velvet. "Well, anyway" Shannon began again, "Once we got him in the ER, he flatlined and we couldn't revive him. After we all thought he was dead, his heart started again but his lip had rotted and his eyes fell out. Then he died again, but instead of falling down he kept on moving and tried to bite some of the doctors. We got him under control and strapped him into this bed."

"Where are you sending the blood samples?" Logan asked.

"Boulder." replied Shannon.

"Don't send them, I'll take them myself."

"Alright then, I'll just call down to the Lab and tell Jeremy to get the blood samples ready for you."

"Thank you Shannon." said Logan. He leaves the ICU and gets on the elevator. He presses three to get to the MedLab. Logan wonders to himself why they play such shitty music in elevators. When the doors open, he steps off and heads toward the Lab. He swipes his keycard in the lock and walks in. Jeremy was bent over a microscope looking at something.. Logan walks up to him and yells "Hey! What's up?" Jeremy jumps.

"Jesus Christ Logan. You scared the living shit out of me." yells Jeremy.

Logan laughs and then asks "Where are the blood samples?" Jeremy points to a cooler sitting on the table next to him.

"Thanks, I'll bring you something back." says Logan

"Damn right you will." says Jeremy.

"Bye."

"Bye." Logan walks out to his car and turns off the alarm. He sits in the drivers seat and sets the cooler on the seat next to him. He straps it in the seat with the seat belt and starts the engine. He shifts into reverse and backs out of his spot. Logan rides off into the sun towards Boulder.


	3. The Accident

Erica watches as her husband drives down the street. She watches him turn off the street and then she turns around. "_I hope he doesn't try anything stupid in that car today." _she thinks to herself. She looks at her son Cloud and smiles. He is playing with a bouncy ball and is laughing. She laughs and then asks Cloud to sit and watch TV while she takes a nap. Cloud sits down and turns on the TV. Erica walks down the hallway to her room. She slips of her silk robe and lays in bed. As soon as she lays her head on the pillow, she falls asleep. 

"Logan nooooo!" screams Erica sitting straight up in her bed. She is sweating very badly and crying. _"It was just a dream"_ she thinks. She had a dream that Logan was speeding in his car and then hit a semi truck head on. The car was totaled and Logan had died. She looks at the alarm clock. "Oh shit!" she says "It's seven o'clock." she gets up and walks out into the living room. Cloud isn't there so her heart starts to race. "Cloud, Cloud where are." she yells.

"I'm out here mom." yells Cloud from out on the front lawn.

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside and watch TV?"

"Yes mom." 

"Then why are you out here?" 

"TV got boring mom."

"I'm sorry I was asleep for so long, it was an accident."

"It's okay mom." All of a sudden, there's a loud explosion in the direction of the chemical plant. Erica looks and sees a huge ring of debris heading straight for them.

"Cloud!" she screams "Get in the house now!" Cloud starts running, but the shockwave reaches the house along with a ring of fire just before Cloud makes it onto the porch. The last thing Erica sees is her sons body being hurled through the air like a rag doll. Then there was pure darkness. She was dead.


	4. Discovery of the G-virus

Logan pulls into the parking lot of the medical lab in Boulder. It is a relatively small brick building. Large metal letters spell out Boulder Medical on the side of the building. Logan steps out of his car and stretches. "Just in time." he says to no one in particular. He closes the driver side door and walks to the passenger side. He opens the door and undoes the seatbelt to take the cooler. He grabs it and starts walking towards the building. Once inside he hears the secretary talking to him. "Hi. How can I help you today sir?" she asked him.

"Well…." he looks down to read her name tag and catches himself looking at her nice tan breasts. He snaps his head back up and finishes the rest of his sentences. "….Karen. Can you tell me how to get to the blood lab?"

"Use the elevator to get to the third floor. Turn left when you step out of the elevator and look for room 273. The secretary there will let you in if you show her this card." she pulls a card off the desk and hand it to him. It was an ID allowing him access to the blood lab and a few other places. He had worn them before. He caught himself staring again, then suddenly realized Karen was done talking. 

"Oh…thanks Karen. Have a nice day." Logan said.

"You too sir." replied Karen. Logan turned around and headed towards the elevator. Once there, he got in and pushed the button that had a 3 on it. _"There's that shitty music again."_ he thinks to himself. The elevator stops and the doors open up to the third floor. He steps off the elevator and turns left. He walks into room and walks up to the secretary's desk. The woman holds up one finger gesturing him to hold on because she was on the phone. She asks the person she was talking to if they minded holding. She pressed a button and looked at Logan. "How can I help you?" she asked. Logan showed her his ID and she opened up the door to the lab. He walked in and the secretary closed the door behind him. He looks around and is amazed at all the machinery around the room. A technician walks up to him and asks what he needs. "I need you to test these blood samples for some kind of virus or skin disease. We tried at the hospital, but found nothing. We have no idea what is wrong with this blood."

"Alright. Lets go over here." Logan follows the guy to a piece of machinery hooked up to a computer. The technician took the tubes of blood from the cooler and placed them into holders in the machine. He typed something on the computer and the machinery came alive with an electrical whir. After a while, the technician said something.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "We haven't seen this strain of virus since the Raccoon City accident. It's the G-virus."

"What does it do?" Logan asked.

"It turns everyone exposed to it into mindless zombies. We still haven't found an antidote."

"Shit! I better call and tell the police to evacuate everyone from town." Logan said.

"I would." said the technician. Logan pulls out his cell phone and dials a few numbers. He stops after a while.

"All the phones in town are dead." he said. "I better hurry back, there's something wrong. I can feel it." He takes off out the door and jumps in his car. He throws on his seat belt and pulls the car our of its space. He shifts into first and does a burnout all the way out of the parking lot.


	5. Home Again

At first site, the town didn't look too bad. As Logan got closer, he could see the extent of the damage. Logan looked at the debris and by the way it had all fallen he could tell a blast had come from the direction of the bio-weapon plant. Logan drove his car until a large pile of debris forced him to get out of his car to continue. Buildings were on fire and there were dead bodies laying all over the place. When he stepped out of his car, he started gagging on the smell of melted and burned flesh. The bodies on the ground were almost completely charred. When he looked on the ground, he saw a vile of green liquid. "What the hell is this?" he said aloud. He picks one up and scrapes some dirt off of the label. _"Umbrella Corporation? Isn't that the company that bought the bio-weapon plant?" _he thought to himself. He sticks the vile in his pocket and then hears glass crunch behind him, followed by a long moan. Logan turns around and sees a man that looked similar to the one he had seen in the hospital earlier that morning. His flesh was rotted and blackish purple and one of its eyes were missing. "Holy shit!" Logan yelled as it grabbed him and started trying to bite him. "Get off me you stupid mother fucker!" he yelled while pulling his arm back and then punching the zombie. It made a really loud thwack and its head rolled off. It felt like hitting Jell-O. The body didn't stop grabbing him even after the head was gone. Logan pulled his arm free and took off at a full speed run. He was heading towards his home. Corpses were getting up all around as he ran by. _"Maybe Erica and Cloud weren't affected."_ He thought, even though he knew it wasn't true. As he runs past a huge pile of rubble, something grabs his leg and trips him. He quickly rolls and gets back up. He turns around and sees a zombie with no legs pull itself out of the rubble. Logan walked up to it and crushed its head with his foot. "Take that you son of a bitch! Ha Ha." he yells while taking off again. He sees his house and starts running faster than he ever thought possible, or at least it felt that way. He stops dead in his tracks before he even makes it to the porch. He sees his son laying motionless next to his bike. His lungs begin to burn along with his throat. He started tearing up and then sees his wife sprawled out face down on the porch and he started crying. He starts thinking about all the things that his family ever did together. How happy they were when Cloud was born. The times they went to the beach. And mostly about the day he and Erica got married. All this made him cry harder. He walked up to his wife and grabbed her head and looked at her face. It was badly burnt but still recognizable. "Whyyyyyyyy?" he screams and then starts crying again. He stands up and starts thinking. _"I'm going to kill whoever did this to them. I swear to God I'll kill them."_


	6. Jeremy's Day

Jeremy had just left the hospital and was on his way home in his new black Dodge Ram. When he got home, he went inside and yelled "Christi. I'm home, are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here honey." came the reply from the shower. Jeremy gets a big grin on his face as Christi asks him to finish the shower with her. He walks to the bathroom door and opens it up. It is warm and steamy inside and Jeremy can see his wife's silhouette in the shower curtain.

_"God I'm lucky. How did I end up with such a beautiful wife?"_ he thinks to himself. Jeremy gets undressed and steps into the shower with his wife. Christi turns around and starts giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked. All the thinking about his wife had made him forget to take of his boxers. "Dammit! Hold on a minute." he says. He steps out of the shower and takes off his boxers. When he gets back in he starts kissing Christi. He puts his hand on one of her breasts and continues to kiss her. They slowly lower down to the floor of the shower and start having sex. After about half an hour, they both got out of the shower and got dressed. "I'm going to go organize the shelter and clean my collection for a while okay?" he asked Christi. 

"That's alright." she said "Just don't stay out there too long." Jeremy got up and walked outside. The shelter was mostly underground except for the entrance. The door was made of solid titanium and had and airlock seal. Jeremy was one of the many people who thought the world was going to end in the year 2010. It's now 2013 and the world is fine and Jeremy has a shelter for nothing but his gun collection now. He walked up to the door and typed in his code on the tiny alarm computer. The door opened with a loud hiss and Jeremy walked in. The walls were covered with any modern weapons you could imagine. MP5's, Grenade launchers, flamethrowers, anything used in modern military combat. "There's my good ol' collection." Jeremy said. He takes great pride in his collection because it took him a long time to collect them all. He grabbed a rag and some polish and pulled one of his guns off the wall. He poured a bead of polish on the rag and started to polish his gun. After all his guns were polished, he got up and went over to the food storage. He was checking to see if everything had labels when the whole shelter shook, knocking him to the ground. It sounded like the sound of a nuclear explosion. As soon as the ground stopped shaking, Jeremy got up and ran to the door of the shelter. He punched in the code and squeezed through the door as soon as he could. What he saw when he got outside made his knees collapse out from under him. His house was halfway gone and what was left was on fire. The sudden realization that his wife was in there forced him to stand up and run to the back door, into the house.

"Christi! Christi where are you?" He didn't realize that he was screaming at the top of his lungs because he wanted to find her so bad. He ran into the front room and saw his wife laying down on the couch dead. Somehow she had escaped being charred beyond recognition, but she was still dead. Jeremy started yelling. "Christi! Talk to me. Your not dead. You can't be dead. You haven't lived long enough or seen enough to die now." it was too hard for him to talk anymore. His throat hurt too much from choking back his tears. Just a few minutes ago he wanted to see his wife so badly, now he wished he hadn't found her at all. The image will be scarred in his brain forever. He picked up her head and combed his fingers through her hair. He got up and turned around to head back to the shelter. He couldn't stand to look at Christi's dead body anymore. He heard a moan behind him and snapped back around. Christi stood up from the couch and stared at him. The moment of joy quickly turned to fright as Christi lunged at him trying to bite him. Jeremy easily dodged her and ran outside into the shelter. He quickly closed the door and sat on a bench and cried. Suddenly, he heard something banging at the door of the shelter. He ran to the security monitors and saw it was Christi. She banged on the door and it eventually gave into her strange power. Jeremy grabbed the shotgun on the counter and checked to make sure it had shells in it. It did. He cocked the gun and waited for Christi to come down the hallway. He was majorly pissed off now. Christi turned the corner and Jeremy began to fire. Blue blood splattered everywhere along with Christi's body parts. It took the full eight rounds from the shotgun to kill the zombie. Jeremy walked into his gun room. He grabbed his custom made trench coat off the wall and started pulling guns off the wall and putting them in the holsters he made. He grabbed a military sized backpack full of ammo and stepped out of the shelter. He heard a scream come from the direction of Logan's house and started running that way. _"I'm coming Logan. Just hold on."_ he thought to himself as he ran.


	7. Friends Meet Again

Well, it's been a while since I attempted anything on this story.  

     Logan started into the house.  Once he got in the house, he realized that only part of it was still standing.  He walked into his and Erica's bedroom and opens up the top drawer of his dresser.  He moves aside the pile of boxers and sock's to reveal a Colt 45 and some shells.  He picks up the Colt and loads it.  He takes the remaining bullets and places them in his Carhartt jacket.  As soon as he turns to leave the room, he hears the sound of shattering glass followed by moaning.  He turns around to find about five zombies trying to make their way in the window.  

     "Holy Shit!" he yells as he fires a couple of rounds into the first couple of zombies by the window.  All of a sudden he hears the blazing sound of automatic gunfire followed by an insistent yelling.  All of the zombies in front of the window fall to the ground and Logan sees Jeremy appear outside the window.  "What the fuck happened here?" Logan yells.

     "Long story." Yells Jeremy.  "Get out here and follow back to my shelter and I'll tell you."  Logan breaks out the rest of the glass in the window and jumps through it.  As soon as he hits the ground, he and Jeremy take off back towards the shelter.

     As soon as they make it back to Jeremy's house something stops them dead in their tracks.  A creature that looks like its made completely out of muscle and walks on all fours jumps in front of them.  A long tongue slips out of its mouth followed by a long hiss.  Jeremy throws Logan an MP5 and they both begin firing rounds into the creature but it doesn't seem to have any effect.  The creature grabs Jeremy with its long tongue and slams him against the ground.  Logan shoots a solid stream of bullets through its tongue severing it.  The tongue falls limp and Jeremy falls onto the ground.  The last thing Logan sees is a huge hand with claws slam into his chest and then, darkness.

      Jeremy gets up and throws the severed tongue off of him and jumps on the creature's head.  He pulls out a rifle with a bayonet and shoves it into the creature's head.  The creature reaches for Jeremy as he pumps a whole clip of ammo into the creature's brain. The creature falls limp and Jeremy jumps off of its head, removing his rifle from the creature's head.  He picks up Logan and pulls him into the shelter.  He locks the second airlock door and hoists Logan up onto a table.  He bandages up Logan's chest and then decides to get a little sleep himself.


End file.
